A Pervert in Konohagakure
by Erosire
Summary: What happened when you drop a pervert into the world of Naruto? This is just my delusional fantasy, for your enjoyment – M-rated for sweet, sweet lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pervert in Konohagakure**

What happened when you drop a pervert into the world of Naruto? This is just my delusional fantasy, for your enjoyment – M-rated for sweet, sweet lemon. One-shot!

 **– Story Start –**

The young man blinked. He had short blond hair. His eyes were dark shade of brown. He stood average height with medium build. He wasn't intelligent, but he wasn't exactly a retard either. He was average – actually, everything about him was relatively average.

"I died?" he uttered at the empty blackness enclosed by white surrounding. His face remained in shock as he continued to stare at the blackness shaped like a person.

"Yes, you died," I repeated. I was the darkness – for obvious reason that you would soon discover. And if you don't like what about to happen to your favorite characters, you should stop reading right here and never look back. For the rest of you, enjoy.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" I asked, returning my attention to the main character.

"I died… how did I die?"

"Truck-san," I responded and rubbed my non-existence temple. I forgot I had become a cosmic entity of sort and lacked a physical body. I could rectify that problem in my next smut, but for now, just deal with it because I'm lazy of rewriting.

"As in you got hit by a truck while reading Narutos," I said dryly. "It is the most common way to die and get reincarnated into some kind of OP characters, at least from what I've read on google about random otaku slashed lolicon."

"I'm not a lolicon!"

"Sure you're not," I snorted and gestured my hand before he wasted any more precious words. An OC arguing with the writer isn't what you're here for so let's move on with the background story of how he managed to enter a fictional world.

"You don't have to defend yourself," I told him with a sigh. "I'm not here to judge you – well, not judge you in that way anyway. I'm here to give you a second chance. As in, I'm going to take your crappy soul and dump you into another world and see how things go from there. Just don't die too soon or it would be very boring."

"What? Fuck that! I had a good thing going back home. Send me back."

"Sure you do, if you called sitting around, watching porn, playing game and jacking off," I said. It wasn't in any specifically order, although I was sure he did all three simultaneously and more. "But if you don't want to be reincarnated, I can send you to hell to be ass-raped for all eternity by demons… so what will it be?"

"Being reincarnated sounds good," he responded quickly. What kind of imagery he managed to conjured up in his mind, I didn't want to know. I'm sure you didn't want to know either.

"Good choice," I said and rubbed my non-existence chin. It was a habit, really. "Alright, how would you like to see your favorite anime characters in person?"

His eyes widened. He got what I meant almost immediately. "That would be awesome! There's a ton of characters I want see in real life!"

"Okay, which characters you want to meet?"

I then arched my brow. Why did I need to ask which one? I was a God, and this is my playground. I could write whatever I wanted and none of the characters in my story could do anything about it.

"I want to meet –

"I'm going to dump you into the elemental nation." I interjected and raised my hand. I was pretty sure that wasn't his first choice, but he had no say whatsoever. Although, I didn't want him dying too fast or ended up doing nothing interesting.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "I will give you some powers to help you get started since you're not that bright, and honestly, I think you will get yourself killed before you get to do anything interesting and change the story in any way."

"Thanks…" he muttered and quirked his brow, "what story are you talking about?"

"None of your business," I responded. "Anyway, since you liked game so much, I will give you these 100 points for you to distribute into your stats and abilities. Enjoy, and don't take too long now. We're don't have much words left."

With that, I disappeared and left him to his device. I wanted to see what kind of ability he would come up with. As I did, a window appeared in front of him, requesting him to allocate his points. A hundred points was quite a lot, but I wanted the story to move along quickly enough and not bogged down on rather pointless training.

 **– A Pervert in Konohagakure –**

 _What the fuck…?_

Alex thought he was dreaming for a moment. Once that weird entity vanished, he pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. He then looked around to see if there was anything nearby. All around him was pure whiteness. Even the ground he stood on was white.

There was no ground beneath his feet. There was simply nothing.

He sighed and looked at the screen in front of him. Being a gamer, the window was pretty standard stuff in many role-playing games – ranging from his overall appearance and basic attributes and abilities. He could customize his appearance, facial features and body shape without using any given points.

And without much thought, Alex buffed himself and made the best part of his body bigger.

Men will be men.

Alex stopped increasing its size when he felt he was being dragged down by its sheer weight alone. The muscles he gained were merely cosmetic. It didn't make him any stronger. He had to allocate points to STR for that.

But before that, Alex checked the abilities options. Increasing basic stats was good idea, but abilities would be more useful in early stage. He had read a lot – a lot! – of fan fiction to know there was a long road ahead of him – with blood and sweat and gruesome training just to be strong enough to make a different.

Honestly, Alex rather not go through all that and shortcut his ways to the top. Fuck the normal route!

"Let's see… oh, Sharingan, I have that thank you," Alex told the console.

One point was used to unlock the Sharingan. Alex could feel his eyes pulsated seconds later. Everything around him became sharper, clearer. He blinked several times and checked his own reflection on the hovering window, seeing one red tomoe in his eyes.

"Maybe another point…?"

One more own unlocked the second tomoe. Another one gave him all three. At that point, Alex realized one point would raise the level of his ability by one. He scanned up and down the ability list for anything of use, but an idea came to his mind.

"What if I just put all points into one?" Alex muttered and did just that. His Sharingan was maxed out at 100 points, and his eyes were entirely red due to the amount of tomoes it had.

"Interesting," a voice muttered before the screen disappeared. A blinding flash of light hit him, causing him to be momentary blinded. When Alex came to, he found himself standing in the middle of the field, surrounding with trees. The scene looked was strangely familiar.

"I'm not in the elemental nation, am I?" Alex muttered before scanning the surrounding. With his godly Sharingan, he could see everything around him for hundreds of miles. His eyes immediately focused in one direction.

"Holy shit, it's Konohagakure! No way! No fucking way!"

 **– A Pervert in Konohagakure –**

It took Alex almost a week to reach Konohagakure despite he could see it from where he was dumped. It would have taken him a couple of days or less if he put some points into his agility or strength instead, but having a godly Sharingan was still better in his opinion. He knew what a fully matured Sharingan like the one Sasuke had could do to a tailed beasts and his was insanely more powerful.

Of course, he would need to test it – on a live subject.

Upon reaching the gate, Alex was stopped due to his unfamiliar chakra. The guards recognized everyone coming in and out of the village of hidden leaves. There were two of them. There might be some hidden in case of emergency.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

"Who am I?" Alex drawled, trying to buy time. He could give his real name, but then again, it meant very little to the guards. He looked at the Hokage monument and saw Naruto's face on it. It gave him a good idea at when he was dumped. He immediately had a fun idea, and eager to put it to the test.

"Hey guys, you forgot about me already?" Alex said, looking directly at the two guards. His Sharingan flaring, but since there was so many tomoes overlapping each other over his eyes, his crimson red eyes remained relatively the same. "I'm a leaf ninja, and I was on a secret mission for the Hokage."

"Oh right," the guards said and apologized. "Please go ahead."

Alex grinned and passed the gate, entering the village of the hidden leaves for the first time. Everything was surreal afterwards. He never imagined he get to live in one of his favorite anime and scored with the countless of sexy babes. But before that, he really wanted to meet Naruto.

"Where's the Hokage tower?" Alex muttered and scanned the entire village within minutes. He found the place quickly enough, and anyone blocked his way there was promptly persuaded by his Sharingan.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Alex blinked and checked the black-haired beauty at the reception. _Everyone here is so goddamn sexy. I want to fuck them so much… damn it. Oh wait... maybe I can._

"The Hokage requested to see me, Shizune… -chan," Alex said, adding the suffix as an afterthought. "It is urgent."

Shizune nodded and attempted to check with the Seventh to make sure, but a simple persuasion by his eyes gave her a second thought. She gestured at the door. "Please go ahead. The Hokage is waiting for your report."

"Thanks," Alex grinned and entered the Hokage office. He was greeted with the blond-haired blue eyes man. His heart beat rapidly at seeing Naruto in the flesh, but there was a slight disappointment in his eyes. _You aged terribly Naruto. You look so much cooler before the time skip. Oh well, at least I get to see you. Damn man!_

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked after noticing the young man. He would have noticed sooner, but the amount of chakra Alex had was appalling. His mastery was even worse. Alex was more or less a civilian, but his Sharingan was another matter. "I haven't seen you in the village."

"No," Alex muttered and scratched his head. He sighed and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. He had only one chance to do this, and if he failed, he would be promptly killed. "You may not remember, but I'm your son, Seventh."

"Huh?" Naruto's expression was priceless. "What did you say?"

 _Shit!? It didn't work!?_

Alex panicked before Naruto blinked. Naruto shook his head for a moment before widening his eyes. In an instant, he vanished from his desk and grabbed Alex by the shoulder. Tears was shred before Alex was in a bone-crushing hugs.

 _Holy fuck! He could kill me by giving me a hug!_

"Dad! Dad!"

"What's the matter?" Naruto released his hug.

"Did you forgotten you sealed my chakra away when I was born? I've been living like a civilian for all these years. I'm barely at a genin level," Alex said, panting. He could really die if he was giving another hug like that.

"Oh right," Naruto chuckled. "Why did I do that again?"

Alex thought of an explanation while looking directly into Naruto's eyes. "You didn't want your enemy to know I was your son so you hid me away after I was born. You even erased your memory and those that knew of my birth just in case someone was able to read your mind and knew my where about."

Naruto blinked and accepted the explanation without hesitation. "I'm so sorry for all these years. It must have been hard for you."

"I was well looked after," Alex said with a smile. _Went a lot better than I expected… if Naruto could be manipulated then I can do whatever I want._

"But after learning about my birth, I had to find you and mum," Alex said before looking around. He was expecting Hinata to be in the office. "Where is mum?"

Naruto nodded and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Hold on tight."

They both vanished from the office and materialized at the Uzumaki compound.

"What happened?" Alex uttered before realizing he got teleported.

"Hope I didn't scare you," Naruto said before wincing his eyes. He was trying to remember Alex's name, but his mind came up empty.

"It's Minato," Alex said. "I was named after grandfather."

Naruto laughed. "Awesome!" He turned and rushed into the kitchen. "Hey Hinata! Look at who I found today! It's our long lost son! It's Minato!"

Alex followed Naruto into the kitchen and was stunned at his 'mother'. She was wearing a simple dress that didn't mind hiding her breasts and alluring figures. Her white eyes averted from Naruto and looked towards Alex. The moment her eyes came into direct contact Alex, she was under his hypnosis.

"Mum!" Alex called out and gave her a huge hug. She was shocked at first, but her hands soon wrapped around his frames. "I finally have a mother."

Fakes tears ran down his face while Hinata patted his back.

"Everything is fine, Minato," Hinata said as she felt his face pressed tightly against her chest. His heavy breathing and tears soaked through her dress. "I'm here for you. I'm here for you."

Her voice sounded so sexy, a lot better in her native language. It was an instant turn on for Alex. He used the moment to slide his hands to her rounded ass and gave both cheeks a squeeze. They were heavenly and nearly got his boner to rip through his pants.

To be honest, Hinata was hot – a mum that any Otakus liked to fuck. He definitely wanted to smash her cunt right now, but he preferred to keep his head for the moment considering Naruto could send him into the afterlife with a flick of his finger.

Alex regained enough of himself to suppress his perversion. "Dad, mum is so beautiful!"

"I know," Naruto grinned. "She is the most beautiful woman in the village."

"Stop it," Hinata blushed at the compliment. It turned Alex on even more.

 _Fuck, I want to screw her so badly._ Alex thought and shook his mind. "Mum, Dad, can I take a rest? It had been a very long journey."

"Of course," Naruto said. "Come. There are plenty of rooms upstairs. You can come and meet your little brother and sister."

"Boruto and Himawari?" Alex asked. He blinked and sweated when both Naruto and Hinata looked at him suspiciously. "I heard all about them from the villagers. Boruto really took after you dad. He's a lot stronger than me…"

There was silence. Naruto patted Alex on the shoulder. "Don't worry Minato, you're going to be a badass one day. For now, have a good rest. Your mother will prepare something for you when you're up."

"Thanks dad," Alex said and took in a deep breath. He was given a room in the Uzumaki's compound and was treated like their son. Naruto headed back to the office since he had plenty of work to do, leaving a stranger and his lovely wife completely alone.

Alex laid on the bed, tossing back and forth while stroking himself. His dick had swelled so much after he managed to feel up Hinata. She obviously noticed it, but didn't say anything at the time. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Minato, sweetie," Hinata called from down stair. "Come have something to eat. It's not good to sleep on an empty stomach."

Alex wasn't going to sleep anyway. He got off the huge bed and tried to hide his boner in his pant before heading down stair – at least he tried. It was too difficult and painful so he just left it out in the open to cool off. Downstairs, he peeked into the kitchen and found his new mother preparing a meal for him. He crept slowly towards her.

 _Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I?_

Those were the thoughts that went through his mind. The pervert part won out when he placed his both hands on Hinata's hips and slowly rubbing his boner against her ass, feeling her up. She immediately let out a yelp.

"It's only me, mum," Alex said and held here firm when she tried to move away.

"Minato, what are you doing?" Hinata demanded as she cocked her head around to meet his eyes.

"Nothing," Alex said. "I'm doing nothing."

"You're doing nothing…"

"Yes," Alex assured and continued to stroke his boners between Hinata's ass cheeks. Despite the fabric in between, he was getting hard. "This is perfectly normal, mum."

"I know," Hinata said a moment later. "But I can't work like this Minato."

"Maybe it better like this?" Alex said and pulled her dress up, revealing her panties. "Wow mum, that's so sexy," he said as he gave the pantie a pull, forcing Hinata to squeal.

"Stop… please don't pull on it, Minato," Hinata pleaded. Alex complied by sliding his hands up her dress and had both of the magnificent globes in his hands. He felt them against his face before, but having the two of them in his palms was something else altogether.

"Minato!" Hinata growled. "This is inappropriate. If you're father find out about –

"What's your with giving my mother a intimidate hug?" Alex said, whisperingly into her ears. "I'm sure father would agree this is perfectly fine."

Hinata slowly accepted the reason and allowed a total stranger to fondle her. She winced and arched her back when her sex was exposed. She realized one of his hands had removed itself from her breast and was busy repositioning something behind her.

"What are you doing, Minato?"

Alex was about to speak up, but another voice spoke behind him.

"Yes, what are you doing, Minato? Why are you molesting your mother?" Naruto asked sternly.

Alex froze up. "Dad!? Aren't you at work?"

"Huh? Yeah, but you're more important," Naruto said and eyed Alex.

"I was giving mum a hug," Alex said hastily, "and when I notice her body was stiff, I decided to give her a massage. You see, I'm a really good masseuse in the village where I was raised."

Naruto blinked as Alex turned to face Hinata. Without Alex pressed against her body from behind, her dress returned to their usual place, obscuring her slutty figure.

"Didn't you feel better, mum?" Alex asked, pressing his control over her mind.

Hinata paused and nodded. "Yes. I feel much better. Our son is wonderful."

"Really?" Naruto said. "That's awesome. But why are you half-naked?"

"Dad, you might not know this, but for a massage to be effective, it is better to have skin on skin," Alex said with a smile. "Plus I feel so comfortable here to the point that I can walk around naked without a worry. It's all thanks to you and mum. I love you both!"

Alex gave both Naruto a hug. "I love you dad."

He did the same to Hinata, but much, much longer. His hard-on pressed tightly against her stomach as he fondled her ass away from Naruto's view. He was getting bold, but he loved every moment of it.

"I love you more," Alex whispered into Hinata's ear. _And I'm going to fuck you silly._

Alex eventually had to let the sexy MILF go so she could finish preparing the meal for him. Naruto stayed as well since he didn't want to work the rest of the day.

"Aren't you going to cover up, Minato?"

"Why mum? It's perfectly normal," Alex said and gave her mind a nudge. He did the same with Naruto.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Hinata-chan," Naruto said and gulped down his food. "After this, Minato, I will show you around the village."

"Can we do this tomorrow dad?" Alex said and gave Hinata a lecherous look. She didn't know want to think of it. "I want to get to know mum tonight."

"Oh, no problem," Naruto said. "Take all the time you need. By the way, Boruto and Himewari going to stayed over Sakura's tonight."

Hearing Sakura's name, Alex recalled the pinkette from memory. He definitely would tap her too, but her husband might be a problem considering he also had Sharingan. But if Sasuke wasn't around, he would have his way with Sakura with impunity.

"Is Sasuke in the village, dad?" Alex asked and grinned when he got the answer. As expected, Sasuke was on another mission. _I wonder why Naruto kept giving Sasuke mission that takes him away from his wife, maybe there is something going on here. Some kind of resentment? Ah? Why do I care?_

"By the way, how does you know about Sasuke?"

"I heard things… really crazy things," Alex said. With a little nudge, Naruto began talking about his past and all of his awesome achievements. Of course, Alex, having read the entire manga and watched the anime knew all about it.

"You know dad, you should call out the gangs and have a guy's night out," Alex said with his Sharingan flaring. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "But I can't leave you to alone."

"Don't worry dad," Alex said. "Nobody in their right mind would try anything on your wife, the wife of the Hokage. And besides, I'm here."

Naruto pondered for a moment and nodded. "Alright, I guess I can let it go once in a while. Take care of your mum for me, Minato."

"I will, I will take care of her," Alex grinned and placed his hand over Hinata's shoulder. _I will take care of her all night, you idiot…_

Naruto vanished after that. Hiraishin was really useful. It would be nice to learn the technique, but that would take years of dedicated training. He rather spent those years fucking all the beautiful ladies he could find. Honestly, everyone here was superhot. Speaking of which, now that her husband was gone.

"Hey mum?" Alex said.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I finish my massage?"

"I don't know, Minato," Hinata said. Despite there was nothing wrong with it, she still felt something was definitely off.

"Common mum, you needed it and it would help me further my techniques," Alex pressed. Hinata soon gave in and agreed to another massage. "Come sit on me."

"Huh?" Hinata was shocked.

"I have been walking all day so my legs are asleep, but my hands are just fine," Alex said with a grin. His eyes remained in contact with hers. It was a pain but it was the only way.

"It is fine mum," Alex said and slid his chair back, revealing his boner previously concealed under the table. "There's plenty of space on my laps."

Hinata looked at the hard-on for a moment. At his behest, she tried to sit on his laps and failing. There simply wasn't any space.

"There's no space, Minato," Hinata said as she tried to sit facing her son. The only reason she didn't fall backward was thanked to the table.

"Just move closer to me," Alex said and pulled Hinata closer and closer until her sex pressed against his rod. He could feel the heat running along his shaft, making him shivered.

"If only this wasn't here," Alex muttered and looked at his cock. It was pointing to the ceiling with clear liquids oozing from the tips.

"Oh I know!" Alex said and lifted Hinata up and moved him closer. "Here, move like this mum. Hang on, this is in the way."

Her pantie was slid to the side to prevent any obstruction. Before she can yelp, she was dropped and right onto his steel shaft. "Ughhhhh!"

"Minato!" Hinata called out as she felt several inches penetrated her cunt. More and more entered her, opening her birth canal to its widest. She gripped his shoulders and tried to get off, but it only managed to get more of it inside her. "Stop bouncing me, Minato!"

Alex didn't response for a couple of seconds as he tried to impale his 'mother' onto his shaft. When she felt her strength on his shoulders, he snapped out of it and looked at his mother. His Sharingan flared at its fullest.

"I'm just giving a massage mum," Alex said and gripped Hinata's hips, refusing to let her go. "I have to get all the way to do that so can you help me?"

Hinata muttered something and nodded. She gasped as her son slammed her down onto his sharp, burying it all the way into her womb.

"Fuck! You're so fucking tight!" Alex called out and lifted her up before impaling on him again. "Common mum, move your legs."

Hinata did as she was told, believing it was all a massage of some sort. Soon there was a warm sensation between her legs. She was reaching orgasms.

"Sweetie… I think… we should stop," Hinata moaned as she was being impaled again and again. "I think we are having… sex… ahhh… Minato…."

"No, no, no mum, I'm just giving you a massage," Alex assured and buried his face between her breasts. He regretted not having removed her dress before making her ride him. He would do that as soon as he was able to.

"Minato….!" Hinata called out as an all too familiar sensation washed over her.

"Damn mum, you just came," Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and proceeded to fuck her harder and harder.

"St…op stop," Hinata called out as her cunt was on fire. Then her son let out a grunt and strengthened his hug around her body.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Alex shouted and he deposited massive amount of cum into her cunt and painting her wombs white. The ejaculation seemed to go on and on forever. When it stopped a minute later, he let go of his strength and stared at Hinata.

"Did you…?"

"I sure did," Alex said and bounced her on his cock to get out of last of the seeds. "I fucking came inside you, Hinata!"

"No, no, no," Hinata uttered before tears swelled in her white eyes.

Alex quickly regained his mind. "Mum, it is normal! It's normal for a son to return his seeds back to the place where he was born. It the best form of love. Didn't you let dad do the same?"

It sounded so stupid – but it worked. Hinata blinked and accepted that logic. She slowly removed herself from her son and feeling his seeds ran down her legs. "I'm sorry, I know it's normal, but –

"But –?"

"I don't know, it felt wrong," Hinata muttered.

"Maybe this is your first time doing it," Alex said. "Has Boruto ever does this with you?"

Hinata shook her head. "Why doesn't your brother do it with me? Is it because he doesn't love me?"

Alex nearly dropped his jaw. Her logic had been twisted so much that it came as a shock. "I'm sure he would do it with you if you asked mum. If he doesn't, I will do with you."

"Thank you, Minato," Hinata responded with a smile. "Let me clean the table."

"Can you clean me as well?" Alex said and pointed at his cock. She hesitated for a moment before kneeling between his legs. When she was about to use her hands, he added: "can you use your mouth?"

"But…"

"Your hands too cold mum," Alex responded as he looked at the sexy MILF, kneeling between his legs, readying to blow him. "Your mouth is much warmer."

Hinata slowly opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the puffy crown.

"Ah yeah mum, suck my dick," Alex said and arched his head back. He felt her lips slowly slid down his shaft, trying to suck up the residues as best she could but she was struggling. "Here, let me help."

Alex placed two hands around her head and rammed his cock into her throat. Her eyes widened at the reckless intrusion. He held his cock lodged in her throat for a moment as she squirmed, trying to get a breath of air. She was able to break free considering her strength, causing a string of saliva to form between the cock head and her lips.

"It's cold," Alex winced as the ambiance temperature caused him to shiver. "Mum! It's cooooollld!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Hinata said and licked her lips. She swallowed the residue in her mouth before enveloping a stranger's dick once more. She managed to get more of it into her mouth and throat, but she still needed help.

Alex was glad to help as he proceeded to fuck her face for all she worth. "Yeah mum, suck my dick, suck out my cum!"

Hinata wondered what her son was saying. She was just cleaning his cock with her mouth wasn't she? If he came again, the task would never be done. When she felt the cock vibrated in her mouth, signaling what to come, she tried to pull back.

"It will get dirty if you don't swallow it," Alex called out as he held on tightly to the floodgate. Hinata looked up at him and impaled her face onto his shaft once more. "Ah fuck! Here's it cum. Swallow it all, you fucking slut!"

Alex roared and exploded, flooding her throat with his baby batter. He came a lot more than before, especially when he saw Hinata drowning herself on his cock. Just the knowledge of knowing he was fucking Naruto's wife's face right in their home only make the sensation even sweeter.

"Minato!" Hinata shouted as the flood became overwhelming. Her mouth was occupied with a slab of meat so no words could escape her lips. Something else did however. It erupted as she was forced to pull her head back to get some air. Semen splattered her face and hair soon after.

Hinata coughed and swallowed as much as she could before looking at her son, who had stood up and panting. She felt something slapped across her cheeks and found the flaccid cock now coated entirely with cum.

"Mum… you got me dirty again," Alex pouted and slapped the Uzumaki Matriarch with his cock several more times.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't expect you to cum this much," Hinata said before a hand was place onto her head. Fingers entwined with her dark blue hair. The mushroom tips pressed against her lips. She opened and restarted the task.

After the third time, Hinata managed to get it relatively clean. The same couldn't be said for her face, hair and dresses. She was drenched in spunks. The floor around her was the same.

"Minato, you should take a shower and go to bed," Hinata suggested as she realized her adult son was exhausted. "I will clean this up before your father get home."

"Yeah, you do that. Thanks for the cleanup, mum," Alex panted and got off his seat. He needed a bit of rest before he could go again. That rest turned out to be several hours. He woke up in the middle of the night, finding that Naruto had already returned from his night out.

"Hey Minato," Naruto called out. "I heard what happened in the kitchen."

Alex froze. "You did...?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a grinned.

 _Why are you smiling? I fucked your wife and blew my load all over her face! Hang on maybe I'm missing something…?_

"What did mum tell you?"

"That you bonded with her to the point of exhaustion," Naruto said and patted Alex on the back. "I think you need some training so you can bond with her longer."

"That would be nice," Alex said. "Say dad, can I sleep with her tonight?"

"Huh?" Naruto was a bit shocked at the request. He must have misheard his son.

"I want to bond with her as much as I can, just her and me," Alex said. "Can I please?"

"Alright, I guess I will sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight," Naruto said.

"Awesome," Alex said with a grin. He was ready to go again as the tent in his pant. "And dad, there might be a lot of noises, but it's just the bonding noises so you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay, no problem," Naruto said and Alex headed to the master bedroom.

 **– A Pervert in Konoha –**

"Hey Hinata," Alex whispered as he crawled into bed. He took the liberty of removing all his clothing before hands. He wasn't going to waste any minutes of this.

"Minato…?" Hinata muttered. "What are you doing here? Where is your father?"

"Dad said we should bond some more," Alex said and wrapped his hands over Hinata's form and went for her massive tits. His cock pressed against her buttocks and slowly nested between them.

"Maybe tomorrow, sweetie," Hinata responded. "It will mess up the bed. I'd spend all night to clean … Uh!"

Hinata gasped as her son cock pushed itself up her ass. "Minato, that's the wrong … Uh… uh… that's uh…."

"It's not the wrong hole, mum. Both are usable," Alex assured as he proceeded to pound Hinata's ass. He eventually had her on all four, gripping against the sheet while her boobs swung with the motion.

"Your ass is awesome mum. It's a lot tighter than your cunt, and your cunt is super tight," Alex said as he fucked Hinata on the bed she and her husband shared for many years.

"Min…ato…. please… stop…. the bed will get… dirty…" Hinata pleaded, but she only got pounded harder and harder. Her buttocks rippled against his hips as he plunged his cock deep inside her rectum.

"It won't if you swallow all of it, mum. Don't spill any," Alex said with a grin and gave her round buttocks several powerful slaps, earning him a several cute yelps. It made his cock even harder.

"That's so cute," Alex called out and increased his strength. He then gripped her long dark blue hair and pulled her head backwards, earning a scream. "Yes, scream, you fucking slut! Scream so your husband can hear how much you enjoy a stranger's cock."

Hinata arched backwards and upwards was her ass being abused by a total stranger. Her hands soon pressed against the wall as she took his cock from behind. Juices mixed with his cum from previous bonding stream out of cunt and down her long legs.

"Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, ahhh fuck, I'm going to cum," Alex shouted and slammed his cock all the way into her rectum. That was then there was a knock on the door.

"Minato, Hinata," Naruto called. "I know I shouldn't intrude, but what with the screaming?"

"Sorry dad," Alex called out and grunted. Huge amount of seeds erupted inside Hinata, causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure. "I'm just a bit excited. We will try to be quieter… ah fuck!"

"Minato? What's wrong?"

"Mum is just being a tight ass," Alex responded and pulled back a little before slamming himself back into the former Hyuuga, pumping some of his semen out. "Really, really tight ass!"

Naruto just chuckled. "Yeah she could be sometimes, but she will make up for it."

"Definitely," Alex said and pulled himself out of the panting Hinata. Her rectum immediate clenched to hold the seed within. She was pulled back onto her knees before greeted with a cock. "You will won't you, mum?"

"Yes, sweetie," Hinata responded as both hands grabbed her hair. Her face was impaled onto a total stranger cock while her husband was talking to her behind closed doors. She gagged as it penetrated her throat again and again.

"Hinata?"

"Mum can't talk right now, dad," Alex said and fucked her face harder. Her white eyes were teary from the abused as she looked directly at him and his Sharingan. "Common, swallow slut, swallow!"

With each plunged, Alex was brought closer and closer to climax. Everything around him was blocked out when he exploded. "Swallow it all, you fucking slut!"

Hinata swallowed as fast as she could as the cock lodged in her throat filled her stomach. She couldn't let a single drop seep out her mouth and make a mess of the bed. As she did, she leered to side and found her husband at the door staring wide eyes at her.

"Wh….at the fuck!?"

Alex called out. "Wait, I can explain! Mum was just cleaning me, dad!"

Anger swirled in Naruto's eyes. "As if I can believe that!"

 _Huh? It didn't work? Shit! Shit! Shit! What do I do? What do I do!?_

Naruto launched himself at Alex, causing him to stumble back on the bed. His semi-hard cock was pulled out of Hinata's mouth, spraying whatever remained onto her face.

"Stop! I was only cleaning our son," Hinata called out.

Naruto blinked as he looked back and forth between the two. His anger slowly subsided. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Yea dad, she was only cleaning me," Alex said with sweat covered his entire face. He had his life – his first life – flashing before his eyes. Naruto could kill him with a single punch and he knew it. He was bold enough to fuck Hinata despite knowing that.

"And I just make a mess… thanks a lot dad," Alex said and looked at his mother.

"Naruto!" Hinata growled before covering her mouth with both hands. Cum still manage to spill out between her fingers. "Get out!"

"Okay, okay, Geeze, I'm sorry," Naruto called out and backed away. "I though you guys were having sex."

"We're just bonding, dad," Alex said and feeling he was back in control. "You just misunderstand. Please make sure next time."

"Sorry, I will," Naruto said and left the room before his wife explode and kill him.

Alex sighed and climbed back onto the bed. "Dad makes a mess of things."

"I know sweetie," Hinata said. "Let me clean that for you."

 **– A Pervert in Konohagakure –**

"Let me clean that for you," Hinata said and began bobbing her head onto someone she thought was her son. The stranger grinned as he placed a hand on her head and helped her with the task.

"So, after your mother finish cleaning you, want to go see the village? There are a lot of people I want to introduce you to," Naruto said.

Alex thought for a moment. He panted as Hinata speed up. She had gotten real good. "Can… uh… we go to Sasuke's place, dad? Boruto and Himewari are… are… ugh fuck!... there! Fuck!"

Hinata gulped as semen flooded her mouth and throat.

"Sure we can, but Sasuke won't be there," Naruto said with a frown.

"All the better," Alex said with a lecherous grin as Naruto tilted his head. "I need to bond with mum first, dad. I feel like we have drifted apart since last night."

"I said I'm sorry already," Naruto pouted as his wife was bend over the breakfast table. Her simple dress was pushed over her back, revealing her round buttons. She wasn't wearing any pantie since they would just get in the way.

"You guys never going let this one go huh?" Naruto added as his sexy wife grunted when their 'son' penetrated her from behind. The table began to rock back and forth under their bonding while Hinata had a lustful expression.

 _Wow, she went from zero to slut in one night. I wonder how the other sluts of this village fare. There is only one way to find out._ Alex thought deviously as he continued to recklessly fuck Naruto's wife right in front of him. He would deposit another huge load in her cunt soon. Her ass was next.

 **– End –**

One shot done. Sakura would be next, but I'm lazy and I already had my fun =P


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing from where I left off, since I'm in the mood again ^^b. This story is for pervert fan of Naruto and it should not be treated anything more than a guilty pleasure. If you want a serious, profound story, you are at the wrong place. This is just purely smut!

 **– Chapter 2 –**

Hinata smiled, looking at the sleeping face of her son, Minato Uzumaki. She had been reunited with him for just more than a week ago after many years of separation, and she had bonded with him more than she could count over the past week, whether it was in her bedroom, in the kitchen, on the dinner table, or outside in the courtyard. Her son always came so much in her cunt and ass and all over her face and breasts, even in front of her husband, especially in front of her husband. It seemed to turn him on even more whenever Naruto was watching and approving.

"If only Boruto would bond with me," Hinata whispered to herself and silently approached the window and threw open the curtains. Stream of sunlight filled the bedroom, bathing her son's face, causing it to crunch up.

Alex – that was his actual name – groaned and throwed his arms across his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Wake up, baby," Hinata cooed sweetly as her son snapped awake. His bare chest flying upwards with a large gasp. Except for the first night since he returned home, he had always slept naked. He said it was not to waste any time undressing whenever he wanted to fuck her. She accepted the explanation even though she didn't like the choice of words he used.

"Geeze," Alex whined piteously, "Do you always have to scare me like that?"

Hinata giggled and replied. "Come now, Minato. It's already bright out, and you're going to be late for work if you stayed in bed."

Alex looked at Hinata questioningly before remembering he did apply for a job. Naruto had put in a good word for him with Sakura, and he was going to start helping the her out and learned medical techniques. He was going to learn from her personally. The thought woke up his junior.

 _I still can't believe all of this is happening, and I get to fuck all these hot bitches. It's like I died and went to heaven._

"Oh yeah," Alex mumbled when he recalled that he did die. He was run over by a truck and was given a second chance and godlike power by a god. He was originally from Earth, a huge fan of Naruto as he read the manga and watch the anime when he was growing up. He loved all the fanfiction people wrote too, but most of the stories were tamed. If a male fan was inserted into the world of Naruto, there was no way that he wouldn't try to fuck all the girls. It was also lame that so many insert stories have a girl as the main character. Fuck that shit! This world is a male-dream!

"What did I tell you about calling me Alex, mum? Did you forget again?" Alex questioned. He didn't mind being called Minato when he first met Naruto and Hinata, but the fun was over. He rather be known by his actual name and be called that as he drilled her cunt and ass right in front of her husband.

"No, no, I didn't forget, sweetie," Hinata replied and picked up some cum-stained laundry off the bed and floor before heading out of the bedroom. Her son not wanting to wear anything clothes did help her out with the laundry since he came so much. "Please come down to have breakfast with your father and brother, Alex."

Alex nodded as he watched his mother's voluptuous ass from the bed that she and her husband shared before he took over. He came bucketloads into that last night as he pounded her from behind and using her dark blue hair as rein, and yet, he was still super horny this morning.

"Before that mum," Alex called out and gestured at his lower body. His dick was wide awake and stood erected, tenting the thick blanket. "Could you help me with this?"

"Sure, sweetie, let me get that for you," Hinata said after looking back at him. She smiled and reentered the room and closed the door behind her. She reached the bed and dragged the blanket completely off her son and examined his cock closely.

"Oh my, it is hard this morning, isn't it?" Hinata asked as she wrapped her slender hands around his dick before stroking it. She found nothing wrong with what she was doing. Her son needed help and she was glad that she could help.

"I'm always hard for you, mum," Alex responded and felt her soft hands stroke his cock up and down. It was pure bliss having one of the hottest Kunoichi servicing him like this. He fell back onto the pillow with a smile. "Put it in your mouth and suck me off. I have a huge load for you, you slut."

Hinata laughed and tucked her beautiful hair behind her ear. "That's so nice of you, Alex. Please come to the edge of the bed so I can suck you off properly," she said and got onto her knees on the side of the bed as he sat up and scooted towards her.

Alex grinned at the white-eyed babe between his legs, stroking his cock and readying to suck him off. His cock twitched at the anticipation as his balls churned excitedly. "You should take off your clothes, mum. You don't want them to get stained again, do you?"

Hinata looked up and at him and smile. "So thoughtful of you, sweetie."

Alex enjoyed the show as the sexy wife of the Seventh Hokage rose to her feet and untied the belt that held her garments together. She shrugged her clothes off, revealing the skimpy, stylish white baby doll lingerie she had underneath. It barely went over her ass, and the top left nothing to the imagination. Her firm breasts were straining against the fabric.

Hinata shot her son a sexy smile and giggled. His eyes were roaming over her body, gathering everything in. He was admiring her, and she liked the attention he gave. There was absolutely nothing wrong with a son admiring his mother as she was taught a few days ago. It would lead to more bonding time between a mother and her son.

"How do mummy look?" Hinata asked and struck a pose for her son, thrusting out her chest and linking her arms behind her back. Her white milky eyes connected with his. She looked almost like a porcelain doll with her flawless, creamy skin and pale complexion. Her long dark blue hair was in perfect contrast to her skin, making it brighter and even more gorgeous.

"Oh god, you're such a slut," Alex groaned as his cock hardened, and when she decided to take it a step further and seductively pulled off the straps off her shoulder and let the silky baby doll lingerie literally streamed off her body and fall to the ground in a silky puddle, he thought he was going to blow it right there and then.

"You like that, sweetie?" Hinata cooed.

"Fuck yes," Alex called out and gripped his pulsating cock as it was leaking precum. No matter how many times he had fucked Hinata and filled her with his seeds, he was never going to get bored of her. Fucking her in front of her husband was only a bonus. "Now get on your knees and suck my cock, you damn slut of a mum."

Hinata giggled and dropped to her knees as her son demanded. She lightly tickled his ball sacks with her fingernails and kissed the head of his penis, tasting the overflowing precum. She then moved down to the base of his cock and gave a long, leisurely lick from the bottom to the top, ending it by fully encasing the head with her luscious pink lips. She swirled her tongue around, licking up all his precum.

"You like sucking my cock, don't you? Don't you?" Alex grunted between his teeth and gripped her blue stresses with both hands. Her wet hot mouth enveloping his cock was just too awesome.

Hinata smiled and nodded before stopping fondling his balls and placed both of her hands, getting into a doggy position for support. She inhaled a deep breath and pushed her head down, deepthroating her son. His strong, musky scent shot through her nostrils and his sparse public hair tickled her nose when she reached the base. She stopped there with his cock lodged in her throat and used her sexy tongue to massage his shaft, causing him to moan and then growl. The hands holding her hair tightened their grips and forcefully pulled, dragging her back to the top of his cock. She made a noise in the back of her throat at the sudden pain and surprise.

"You're such a tease, aren't you, Hinata?" Alex said as the tip of his cock remained in her mouth, oozing out huge amount of precum. Her milky eyes widened as he shoved her head back down and impaled his dick into her throat. "You're nothing but a fuck slut, my slut!"

Alex started thrusting his hips forwards violently as he bobbed Hinata up and down his cock, basically face-fucking her mouth and throat. She gagged and gagged as he repeatedly bottomed out in her throat and pressed her face against his hips. Her milky eyes became watery as she struggled for air all while her hands reached down and rubbed her clit. She was playing with her self as she was getting abused, which only urged him on more.

"Fuck!" Alex grunted when finally let go of Hinata, allowing her to jerk back and gasped for air. "I almost came right there."

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. She wasn't sure why her son didn't let it out then, but it might have been because she was chocking on his dick. That was so nice of him. "You don't need to worry about me, sweetie. I can handle it."

Alex chuckled as Hinata pushed her hair behind her ears and gave his cock head a kiss. She then took his still rock-hard cock in her hand and began stroking it up and down, spreading his precum and her saliva over for lubrication. She leaned her head down and took his each of his testicles in her mouth, cradling them while continuing to stroke his length. She soon back to sucking him and deepthroating him.

"I'm going to fuck you silly, Hinata," Alex vowed before the door was kicked open violently. A girl stood in the door way, watching her slut of a mother worshipping his cock. Behind her was a yawning blond-haired boy. These two were his brother and sister – relatively.

"Hey Minato-nii-chan! Dad said stop hogging mum and let her make breakfast already," Himawari said before rubbing her eyes. She was still asleep, but the slurping noise coming from her mom's room didn't let her sleep.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, sis," Alex said as he took in her form. Even though she was somewhat violent, she was going to a beauty just like her mother, and she was going to be all his. "I will be done soon."

"Hurry up already!" Himawari growled, not finding anything particularly wrong with her mother kneeling completely naked and sucking off a stranger in the room that her parents shared.

"Don't shout at your brother when he is bonding with me, honey," Hinata scolded Himawari before a hand pressed on her head, forcing a dick back into her throat.

"You shouldn't talk while you're doing this, mum," Alex said and proceeded to face-fuck Hinata right in front of her two children. He grinned as his cock fully nested in her tight throat. "Hey, you want to bond with me as well, sis?"

"No way," Himawari snorted as she stared at her mother tearful face, swallowing the huge cock in her throat. She gulped. "I have better thing to do."

"What about you, Boruto," Alex asked as he lightened his grips, allowing Hinata to breathe. "Want to bond with mum and me? We could double team her."

"Huh?" Boruto yawned and shook his head. "Maybe some other times. I need to go brush my teeth."

"What? Me first," Himawari called out and raced to the bathroom as Boruto leisurely walked away. The door to the bedroom was left opened after they left.

Alex shrugged and returned his attention to the hottest mum he had ever seen. "Don't worry, mum, you will always have me fucking you."

Hinata smiled and proceeded to take her son deep into her throat. He was such a lovely boy, constantly bonding with her and showering her with love and cum unlike her youngest son. How she wished Boruto would follow his example and bonded with her. Her thought was broken when a hand pulled her up from the floor from under her arms.

"Time to get fuck, you slut," Alex said as he stroked his cock. He wasn't about to have Boruto banged his slut, but it would be fun to have a family gangbang. "Ride me for all you're worth."

Hinata grinned at Alex and licked her lips. She pushed her son further onto the bed and cradled in with him. He scooted to the headboard and she followed, straddling him and giving a searing kiss. Her breasts pressed tightly against his bare chest as his hands cupped her round, soft bottoms. Their tongues dueled with each other in their mouths while she positioned herself over his shaft.

Alex gasped as his cockhead kissed her wetted nether lips. He watched Hinata placed her hands onto the headboard for support and lowered herself down, allowing his dick to slide in. He immediately resumed the kiss and moaned into her mouth as she did the same at the sensation they both felt.

As their lips parted, Hinata started slamming herself up and down her son's dick, soaking the shaft in her juices. He, on the other hand, latched his mouth onto one of her nipples and started nibbling and biting his way around. His left hand removed itself around her butt and reached up to play with her breast. She let out a cry of ecstasy as her son jerked his hip upwards and impaled himself into her.

"Oh, Kami! Yes! Yes! Fuck mummy harder, fuck mummy harder! Please!" Hinata called out at the top of her lungs as she bounced rigorously up and down on a total stranger's cock on the bed she shared with her faithful husband. Naruto hadn't been sleeping here with her since her son returned.

"Take my dick, you goddamn slut," Alex called out as he slammed into Hinata again and again. His hands grabbed her ass as he hammered her tight cunt, bringing her into violent orgasm. Within seconds, her entire body shook as her love juices spilled all over his throbbing shaft before she arched backwards on the bed, not having the strength to straddle him anymore. His dick popped out of her cunt audibly.

"The fuck!?" Alex immediately arched forwards, pressing his entire muscular frame against Hinata and crushing her tits. His lips locked with her, and with a swift motion, he slammed his hips, his dick thrusted into her sensitive pussy, making her gasp loudly. "How dare you cum without me, you fucking slut!"

Alex braced himself with an arms on either side of her head and started going full speed, hammering her cunt, causing the bed to squeak like crazy. The whole entire compound must have heard what was going in the bedroom as he ruthlessly fucked the prized wife of the Seventh Hokage.

"You like getting fucked, don't you, don't you!?" Alex howled and pressed his hips against Hinata before seeing stars. He arched his head up and grunted while feeling her walls wrapped around his dick. He was getting so close to fill her cunt with his seeds like every night and now morning. His eyes stared straight ahead at the doorway as he pulled out his cock a few inches and slammed back a few more times before keeping it there. His cock finally spasmed and squirted his cum into Hinata.

"Fuck yeah!" Alex groaned and pumped his seeds into his mother while her husband watched. He slowly pulled out and blasted several strands of cum over Hinata's body, coating her belly all the way to her tits with his seeds while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I'm almost done, dad. Just give me a minute or two," Alex grinned as he straddled his mother's chest and planted his throbbing cock between her succulent breasts and used them to jack out the remaining baby batter. The thick cum spurted repeatedly out of his cock as it was being massaged by two very soft globes rolled down her chest, to her neck and then parted to the side and pooled onto the bed.

Hinata panted heavily, looking up at her son, not noticing her husband watching from the doorway. Her son soon crawled overhead until his still-hardened cock was pointed downward at her face, and it was dripping cum onto her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed it into slid down her tongue and into her throat before his cock slammed into her mouth. She gagged and chocked as more and more thick meat impaled into her face.

"What are you doing now?" Naruto asked as the person who he had assumed to be his son began doing some sort of pushup with his mother right between his legs.

"Exercising a bit, dad," Alex answered as he plunged in and out of the man's wife from above. "I need to remove all the stiffness in my lower body every morning."

Naruto arched his brow as his son pressed his hips against his wife's face tightly, sinking his cock fully into her mouth. It was the same excuse that his son used when he was slamming his mother over the kitchen counter while she was trying to hold a conversation. It ended with him coating her butt and back with cum.

"I'm just lucky to have mum helping me," Alex said as his dick dumped the last amount of cum right into Hinata's mouth and throat. He grunted as he felt her tongue rolled over his shaft, stroking it slowly. "You don't mind, do you, dad?"

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "I don't mind, but I suggest you have Sakura look at this. You seem to have a lot of problem surrounding that part of your body. You can't rely on your mother to help you with it all the time."

"Ahahaha, I will dad, I promise," Alex said as he lifted himself off Hinata and removing his cock from her mouth. He slapped her face a few times with his deflating cock before giving her huge breasts a good squeeze and rolling out of bed. He didn't bother to put on clothing as he approached the doorway.

"Sorry for the mess, but mum will clean it up right after her breakfast," Alex said as he stroked his dick.

"Her breakfast?" Naruto asked. "You don't have to make it every day, you know?"

"But I want to," Alex said as his dick thickened. "And it is good source of protein for mum. I would love it to feed Himewari some as well, but she really hates me. Maybe you could help, dad?"

 **– To be Continued –**


End file.
